


Teach me how to love you

by Callmepapi



Series: }{ Otter Jaskier }{ [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Animal Transformation, Bathing/Washing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Ritual Sex, Vomiting, otter Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: There. A trembling body, a naked body - positively male - was lying on his side in a heap, covered in mud. Brown, sweat soaked hair and pale skin - fingers shaking weakly as they huddled by his chest.Or, otter!jaskier accidentally becomes human...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: }{ Otter Jaskier }{ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878298
Comments: 15
Kudos: 156





	Teach me how to love you

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a while and I really love this idea and want to add more to it eventually. I thought it was wasted there, collecting metaphorical dust so maybe you’s would enjoy it.
> 
> I also have absolutely no notes for the plot I just sort of... wung? It. So yeah, any ideas would be appreciated and if you liked it then leave a comment and a kudo thanks xxx

“You’re certain this will work, yen?”, Geralt asked. The two two of them, stark naked, in the middle of a clearing in the forest, next to a small brook. Geralt was sitting up in a circle made from twigs, leaves and weeds that yennefer had put together. The scent of chaos, and the fumes from the burning incense coating the air around them.

“ _ Geralt _ ”, she spoke from where she was kneeling over a book outside the circle. She turned to him, “it  _ will _ work this time. This ritual has never faltered. I’ve done my research… now shut up and let me work”

Geralt sighed, “ _ Yen _ ”, he said, “If this doesn’t work- ”

“It  _ will _ work!”. A heavy silence hangs in the air. Yennefer sets her book down, crawls into the circle and pushes Geralt so that his back hits the dirt.

Four candles inside the circle spark to life and a gentle breeze rustles Yennefer's hair. Her eyes flicker to Geralt then she begins chanting something in elder.

Geralt watches as the candles around them flicker to a blue colour that seems to glow brighter. He turns his head as a rustling comes from his right, a sleek looking otter waddles near the circle. Geralt uses his foot to kick it away, though it doesn’t do much as the otter seems entranced by the blue flames.

“Let’s begin”, yennefer says. Geralt looks up at her, nodding his head towards the otter, she turns, “leave it Geralt. It won’t ruin anything”

The spell yennefer came across was for fertility, a ritual, actually. It required you, and a person of your choosing, to have sex inside a specially crafted circle. There were words in elder that had to be recited, Geralt didn’t know what they meant, and if the flames changed colour, then  _ supposedly  _ it would work.

Yennefer straddled Geralt, using her nails to dig into his chest, she mounted his already hard cock, Geralt knew what he had to do, he was prepared, he was ready. She moved her hips, Geralt thrusting upwards and yennefer matching his movements.

He could hear the rustling again, blinking one eye open to look at the- the  _ damn otter! _ It had crawled back into the circle, sitting on its hind legs, using it's paws to try and catch the damn flame. He kicked it, harsher than last time, but it returned to the candle.

“ _ Geralt _ ! Focus!”, yennefer hissed. He shook his head, continuing his thrusting. All they had to do was continue until they both climaxed. It was all part of the plan.

They were at it for about twenty minutes, yennefer so  _ close,  _ Geralt right on the edge. Just one more  _ thrust _ -

Yennefer fell forward, crying through clenched teeth as the intensity of her orgasm overtook her, spasms shooting through her body, clenching around Geralt's dick. He grunted, digging his hands into yennefer’s soft hips, which he was certain was going to leave a bruise, and throwing his head back,  _ hard _ , against the ground as he filled her with hot seed, too overwhelmed to register the small squeaks and yelps, then a  _ thud _ on the ground.

It felt like they had been in a daze,or a dream or something. They only really  _ woke  _ when the blues candles around them flickered out, waking them from their delusions.

“Did it work?”, said yennefer, as she sat up on top of him. He didn’t reply, still panting and sweating, as was she. She halted her breath suddenly, gazing up, a hard expression returning to her face. She turned her head behind her, heartbeat leaping in her chest.

“Geralt!”

She hit him in the chest, standing up from the circle to walk to roach, who was tied to an oak tree nearby. She picked up her dress, throwing Geralt's clothes at him.

Geralt stood up, glancing at the bottom of the circle.

_ There.  _ A trembling body, a  _ naked _ body - positively male - was lying on his side in a heap, covered in mud. Brown, sweat soaked hair and pale skin - fingers shaking weakly as they huddled by his chest.

“What… the  _ fuck?”,  _ Geralt said. He glanced up at yennefer who was now fully clothed in a silky black dress with long lace sleeves that covered her hands and wrapped around her thumbs. He quickly threw his trousers on.

“Was this supposed to happen?”, He growled. She hesitated, glancing at the shaking form before saying,

“It… was supposed to bring us a new life. I didn’t count the fact that it would affect an otter!”

He grimaced, shook his head then knelt in front of the body whilst yennefer tidied up their stuff.

Geralt took two fingers and brought it to the man’s neck. His pulse was way too fast for a normal human. Geralt rolled him onto his back, bringing his shaking hands to his sides. He could see the man’s chest shuddering, his breathing was too fast, bordering panic.

”Yen!”, he shouted, “he’s-… I think he’s hurt or something?”

She knelt down beside him, hands hovering over the man’s chest, glowing violet tendrils surrounding them.

“He’s exhausted, obviously”, Geralt sighed, “and terrified. What do you expect? He was a different species a minute ago.” She stood up. All their stuff was packed away on roach so they were free to leave. Yennefer brought her hands up and there was a sudden rush of air - a portal, probably to the small cottage Yennefer was staying at nearby.

“... We can’t leave him here”, said Geralt, a sudden softness in his voice.

“It was his own damn fault-”

“He didn’t know!” Geralt sighed, lifting his head and pointing at Roach, “pass me the cloak”

Yennefer huffed, throwing him the thick, black cloak that had been previously slung over the horse's saddle. Geralt caught it, setting it aside. With gentle hands he lifted the man’s head, crisp leaves caught in the mess of the brunet’s hair, and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders, ignoring the soft whimpers from the jostling. He picked him up, one hand under his knees and the other on his back, about to walk through the portal. Just before he entered Yen grabbed his arm,

“This will take you straight to the bedroom. Lay him down. I’ll take roach to the stable, then I'll meet you there, see what needs to be done”, she looked him in the eyes, “He’s not exactly in the best condition for this”, she said. Geralt nodded, not letting go of the man, “if he throws up on your boots I won’t be getting you a new pair”

Yennefer had gotten used to the nauseating sensation of portals after many years of use. Geralt, however, had not, and he was pretty certain this was the otter’s first time too.

Geralt stepped through the portal, shaking away the nausea as he rushed to the bed at the far corner of the room. He knew he had to hurry as the man had suddenly jerked in his arms, long arms and legs shooting out, and almost hitting Geralt in the face, as he placed -  _ threw -  _ the man onto the bed. He lurched, bright eyes blinking open and retched all over himself. Geralt had to hurry to get him into an upright position.

“Right, all right just let it all out,” he said, trying his best to sound calm and reassuring. The retching eventually died down and the otter slumped backwards on the bed. Geralt made a mental note to clean the puke that had landed on the bed and the floor later.

“You’ll need a bath, you were dirty before but now you stink.” The otter looked at him, soft blue eyes narrowed and head tilted to the side.

“Do you… understand me?” Geralt asked him, for all he knew he could be talking to a brick wall. The otter blinked in return then set his eyes to wander around the room.

Geralt sighed then stood up, walking over to an already filled tub of steaming water. He’d thank Yennefer later. He was never good with hygiene so he thought he’d take the safe route and add a handful of the soft smelling soaps and oils to the water - white curls of soap shavings, some rose oil and some salts. Whether they would be good or not, he had no idea.

The man was still eyeing him from the bed, naked but curled into a fetal position. Geralt walked back over and stood before him, he leaned over a bit - trying to make himself seem less threatening than he usually did.

“Do you have a name?” He pointed at his own chest, “I’m Geralt,” he said, “Ger-alt. Understand?” The otter only stared blankly, blinking once.

“I’m going to carry you now.” It made Geralt feel slightly better to tell the man what he was doing even if he made no point to knowing what he was talking about. Gently, he lifted him at his knees and his back, bridal style, then carried him over to the bath and laced him down into the hot water. The otter made a soft squeak noise in his throat, like a whimper, but settled into the bath nicely.

The witcher brought up an empty tankard to wash the man’s hair. The otter made a happy little whimper when the water splashed into his head.

“So, you’ll need a name. Any ideas?” He asked him while pouring another cup full of water onto his head. He didn’t answer, unsurprisingly, but he did reach out a foreign finger to trace the carvings of a flower etched into the wooden tub.

“That’s a buttercup,” he pointed at the flower, hands near enough touching, “This flower here - a butter-cup,” he said. The otter’s mouth formed the word but no sound passed his lips.

“How about it? Buttercup - for a name. Mmm, yeah I’m not sure either. Maybe something similar… Jaskier? Same meaning but sounds cooler,” he huffed a laugh as the otter,  _ Jaskier,  _ only smiled at him, eyes half-lidded as he lay back in the tub; trusting Geralt to wash the rest of him.

“Hopefully you won’t need a name, if Yennefer can change you back. I’m sure you’d be happy to be back in your original form. I’d be happy to be an otter, a life of relaxation, happily swimming in the rivers.” Jaskier’s eyes slipped shut as Geralt absentmindedly played with his hair. A  _ whoosh _ sounded behind him and then a ripple of water splashed from the tub, Jaskier having been shocked awake by the sound and panicked in the water. Geralt soothes him, rubbing the hair in his head and placing a palm against his cheek to force his head towards Geralt instead of the bright portal that Yennefer had stepped out of.

“Wow, didn’t think you’d be best friends already. Can he even talk in our language?” She asked. Geralt sighed before he replied.

“No, he can’t. But his name’s Jaskier now, he picked it.” Yennefer chuckled as she sat on a spare stool by the bath, watching Jaskier carefully as he slipped more under the water in fear of her.

“He can’t speak yet he picked his own name?” She flicked her eyes up to meet Geralt’s, “… curious.”

“Hmm, he liked the carving - on the tub.” Yennefer gave a similar  _ Hmm  _ in reply.

“I can use a spell, give him basic intelligence in our language. Enough to say food and water… and maybe sex, he’s rather cute, wouldn't you say?”

“ _ Yennefer,” _ Geralt growled.

“Ok,” she sighed, “we’ll see about that last part later. I won’t be able to turn him back, at least not for a while. The damn ritual was supposed to work without any hiccups, it wasn’t meant to be reversed,” she grumbled. With both hands at jaskier’s temples Yennefer began to chant something in elder. The otter’s eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth hung open, gaping like a fish as Yennefer continued to chant. Geralt watched as Jaskier finally winced and cried out when Yennefer let go of him, he slid down the tub and Geralt had to hold his shoulders to keep him from slipping under.

“You didn’t kill him, did you?” Yennefer chuckled at Geralt’s dry attempt at humour and stood from the tub, making her way to the bed to finally rest. Jaskier’s eyes blinked open and he moaned as he brought a hand up to rub at them. Gently, Geralt lifted him from the tub and onto the floor, using a towel to dry him off then dressing him in one of Yennefer’s nightgowns, which Geralt was pretty sure was one of his left behind chemise’s. 

Yennefer scooted to one side of the bed as Geralt placed  _ Jaskier  _ beside her. When the otter turned to face her and didn’t bother to look away she gave out an annoyed ‘ _ what _ ’ which only made Jaskier smile brightly.

“Thought you said he could speak now?” Geralt asked her. She rolled her eyes and began petting the damp hair on jaskier’s head.

“Basic, Geralt, he probably wouldn’t be able to say his own name. All I did was allow him to understand other people, he’s like an… adult baby.” Geralt huffed, setting down next to them.

“Guess we got a child after all then.”


End file.
